The true story of Yuuki Cross
by werloks
Summary: Yuuki is trying to balance school and a vampire night class, this fourteen year old can use all the help she can get.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new chapter of a new story (as you can see). I really hope you guys like it and I am sorry if I misspell their names (they are not as easy as the characters in Inuyasha). No copyright needed I am just expressing how I think it should have gone. Please comment and the chapter question: what is your ideal vampire boyfriend/girlfriend? (traits, looks, personalities)

Yuuki POV: The tainted red snow

I was walking in the white snow on that winter day. I was about five and was wandering outside. I walked… alone but didn't stop trotting along. As I walked further and further into the woods I began to notice how far I really was. Then I realized I didn't know which way to go! So I followed my foot steps in the snow and I began to worry. On the way I fell on a tree branch and my finger started to gradually bleed. Before I knew it there was a tall man in the distance behind me, my impulse was to run but there was something wrong with me I couldn't move!

His face at first was kind and then all of a sudden I saw his face morph into a monster. His fangs, claws and red eyes terrified me but I still did not run. He started to lug over to me, so I began to cry in fear. Why me, why me? My legs were still frozen, when finally I could move. It was too late he was now right behind me.

"Help, a scary vampire is going to eat me!" I shouted as I looked at his blood covered face. "Why is there so much blood?"

The gigantic man started to lean in as if for a kiss, but even I knew that is not what he wanted. Before I knew it another man came out and killed him before I could even blink. The red chains fell to the ground (blood fell on the ground) and I will never forget the fallen red snow. This is when my life began, in the arms of Kaname and ever since I have promised myself to repay him. I love you Kaname.

Now I am fourteen, at an academy with one of my best friends Annie. I also have a friend, well he doesn't really talk, named Zero. I have known him for four years. His family was attacked by vampires and evidently he was the only one that survived. He has been like a brother to me yet he never seems to like what I do. I guess that is what brothers do. I sighed and looked at my watch. Oh no, I am going to be late for the night shift.

Zero and I are in a committee to protect the night class from the day class's obsessive girls. The night class (if you haven't noticed) is only for vampires. Don't worry they don't drink the students blood; they have tablets that dissolve in water that (I guess) taste like blood. They are aristocrats of the vampire world who would like to see if it is possible to maintain a relationship with us. As I walked to our patrols I thought about Kaname, he saved me and I love him doing so. Oops I feel on a branch and started bleeding … just like in the red snow. I got up and bumped into Zero on the way. Ugh sometimes I can be really clumsly!

"Watch where you're going Yuuki. I am not the only thing out here , you know." Zero sneered at me.

"I am going to be fine. Plus I have Kaname to protect me and maybe you would too (?)." I glanced at Kaname in one of their stain glass windows.

"Pfft, of course it's all about Kaname, Kaname, Kaname with you now isn't it?" He whispered "Do you know they only reason I am in this club? I am in this club so I can find a way to destroy every single vampire." He said beginning to yell.

I looked back up at Kaname. "But Zero … what I about- K-kaname. He saved me, Kaname and the others are nice vampires and I won't allow you to kill them."

"Would you stop me," He asked "Or come in my way at all? Vampires are beasts in human form, but you will never understand because you have fallen in love with one!"

I felt my heart drop and two tears fell to the ground. Zero doesn't care probably but just then his went on my shoulders. I smiled maybe we are friends after all. He sat me down on the floor and stared at me for a few seconds. He seemed curious.

"Did you cry because of what I said? Do they really mean that much to you Yuuki? I am sorry (?)." He said to me rather confused "That doesn't mean I won't destroy them Yuuki and yes I still think they are all beasts in human form. It just means I am sorry for saying it to your face. I am going inside."

He has always done this to me; made me cry and say sorry, but then he pushes me away by saying it again. Friends huh, the truth is I have really never seen Zero smile. He has been nursing that black hole for four years. Will I ever be able to erase that? I remember the first day I saw Zero:

*Flashback

He stood in the doorway as the headmaster said "Be nice to him Yuuki, His parents were killed by a bad vampire."

I could see his hatred in his eyes.

*flashback over

Then I saw Kaname walking with Hanabusa and Kain.

"Thank you Yuuki for all your hard work." Kaname smoldered me

"Oh no it isn't a problem, just doing what I can. Kaname I should be thanking you for saving me on that snowy day. I really am thankful... for everything" I said

"Oh Yuuki, you can forget about that now, it was so long ago." He stated as he left.

Then I ran into the woods and there were (of course) two day class girls. I jumped on a tree and did a flip right in front of them.

"What are you doing, it is past all day classes curfew. I would like your name and class. Who is out here?" I began to worry and swung my vampire hunter staff in their direction.

"Why hello girls," Hanabusa charmed them with Kain in the background "I was attracted to your wonderful smell."

"He said we smelled good" girl #1 said and nearly fainted

"If you just about lay a hand on them Hanabusa!" I warned

He pulled the rod closer; damaging his hand "I wasn't talking about them" he then looked down.

I must have gotten a scratch when jumped on the balcony into the woods. I tried to hide my hand from him, but he kept on trying to grasp it. I looked at the girls for a second and my hand lifted to his mouth, exposing his fangs. The girls nearly screamed and then they both fainted (oh great). Then I felt his fangs dig in my skin. This was not allowed on the school grounds!

"Hanabusa let go. Get of me… now!" I started to yell

"May I extract from your neck?" He asked

"No, get off! Hanabus-" I was cut off by the strength Zero.

"Has the smell of blood caused you to lose control already? You know it is not allowed to drink on school grounds, right?" Zero said

Then Kaname came out and picked up Hanabusa by his jacket.

"Sorry about that Yuuki. Are you alright? This will never happen again. Now then for the two who have fainted, they shall have the memory of tonight erased." Kaname affirmed

"It is fine really, I t was just a little bite, more like a nibble really." I said covering the spot with my sleeve.

"Let's go" Zero said as he dragged me away.

"Hold on Zero" I said stubbornly "What are you doing? Zero you were so rude to Kaname."

Zero then said in return "This place reeks of blood and I don't like it, it's disgusting."

Zero then took his tie of and wrapped it around my punctured finger. The next morning I was drying my hair and whenever I feel closer to Zero he inevitably pulls away again. Then I starred at the tie Zero tied around my finger yesterday and I wondered how could he smell the blood? Oh well. Then Zero comes in the door!

"Hey you can't just barge in like that! It isn't my fault my dorm shower isn't open to me yet. The head masters bath is all I can use." Zero said smugly as he began to take of his shirt.

"Don't strip naked in front of a girl." I yelled "Wait a sec. you just thought it didn't matter because she is not a real girl! Alright fine then"

I turned away and he sniffed me!

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You don't smell like blood anymore." He answered

I responded "Just shut up. My hand did finally stop bleeding though. You know according to all the legends I might become a vampire myself. I was attacked by a vampire ten years ago too; I must really tasty blood. Just means I need to be a little more careful now. It is my duty as a guardian to protect Cross academy and I they can bite me all they want I will just heal back anyway."

Zero slammed the door behind him. I wonder what is wrong with him, for the past few days he has been acting very strange. He is probably sick or something.

Zero (very short) POV: The calling

I slammed the door and slide to the floor.

"Don't Yuuki, Don't come any closer. I can't control… myself." I whispered so she could not hear.

I can't control my thirst for… your blood. If I ever hurt you Yuuki I could never live with myself. Please let me be alone for now. Thank fully she didn't come in.

Hanabusa (Short …again) POV: Trouble

"Suspended for two weeks, it was totally worth it. She was so tasty" I said with a smirk on my face and a glass of tablet blood.

"Don't let president Kaname hear you say that." Kain warned me. "He would angry at you Hanabusa"

"That's what I want him to do. I am sorry but surviving on tablets alone is much too hard for me. Yuuki's blood is so irresistible and I don't know if I could go on like this."

I heard footsteps; oh no it was dorm president Kaname. He slapped me across the face very, very hard.

"Ouch that really hurt." I complained as He left.

"I thought that is what you wanted Hanabusa?" Kain said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled at him.

Yuuki (Short) POV: Enslaved

"Beats in human form," I said. "Who drink the blood of humans. I must never get close to a vampire; for their gaze will enslave you. I guess I am too late now and can never turn back."

Kaname I love you, but do you feel the same. We are so different! To him I might just be a snack for later, but if I was wouldn't he have done that sooner? I will never understand you Kaname even if I tried. I will still try to stay by your side forever.

Zero POV: I must fight

I was coughing very hard in my sink. I could not take this anymore. It was like I was being taken and condemned slowly. The most painful thing is I must still fight even though my thirst is getting more uncontrollable. What will Yuuki think if she finds out? I have always wanted destroy all vampire including me and that will never change. I changed into my school uniform and headed to class so Yuuki wouldn't worry. It is going to be Saint Chocoladdles day tomorrow, great.

"Are you seriously giving him that?" I said looking down at Yuuki's paper of sweet recipes.

"No, why are you acting like you know everything Zero" she said getting irate with me.

"Then why are you making a big deal about it then?" I asked in return

"I am not!" She said

Annie, Yuuki's best friend, asked "Then who are they for Yuuki?"

"No one" Yuuki answered with red cheeks.

I could tell she was lying because she never blushes at anything else but her dear Kaname. She knows she can't lie to me doesn't she?

Our dorm class president said right after "All the girls give chocolates to the boys they have crushes on and I don't get it. It is completely stupid and that is why I am totally against it!"

"You know you could get chocolate too." Annie stated

He was obviously in a trance because all we heard was: Ruka Of course I will accept your chocolates!

Another boy murmured "Yeah, but we are not going to get anything anyway. All the girls are going to give it to the guys in the night class anyway."

The boy said again "Oh yeah we have Zero, He is a jock and top of the grade curve! Maybe there is hope."

I just glared at them and he sat back down silently. After class we were needed at the head masters office.

The head master said "So, Tomorrow is Saint Chocoladdles and the secret of the night class could be easily revealed that is why you guys need to be extra sharp tomorrow ok."

"Of course head master!" Yuuki replied

I said "If this is so important cant there be more than just me and that useless girl on the Disciplinary committee!"

Yuuki was nearly yelling now "Hey I don't have hear anything for a guy who is late all the time!"

"My son and daughter are the only one I can truly trust," Head master said as I was steaming "So there for you are the only two on it."

"I never remembered agreeing to be you son!" I yelled and smashed his desk in two!

"Now Zero come on just pretend that you are happy and try to do what you can to protect them." Head master said again

"Fine, Yuuki you are his daughter maybe you can talk some sense into him?" I steamed

"I really don't mind." Yuuki answered "It will be fun and a way to let off a little steam." She looked at me

Yuuki POV: Saint Chocoladdles day

"Here head master- I mean father, I got you a present and you too Zero." I said handing it to them

"Oh it is twenty free Yuuki hand massages! Oh how I love them!" My father cheered.

"You gave me this same present since grade school you know that right Yuuki?" Zero said ungratefully

"Oh shut up at least it is something!" I answered getting agitated

Ugh, nothing is ever good enough for him! I was dragged to lunch by Zero and I really didn't care because I know he doesn't either. I am just a girl in his way to Zero, at least that is how he acts like. I remember when Zero first came into my life:

*Flashback

Me- Hi I am Yuuki. May touch you?

I took him inside and I was told to clean him of (only his shirt was don't worry) He had a huge gash in his shoulder.

Me- May I clean that up?

I asked every time I did something but he never answered. So I began to clean up all the blood from his gash. I approached Zero cautiously because I didn't know if the boy in front of me would fall to pieces.

*flashback over

That night I was trying to make one of the chocolates but it didn't work so I just bought so. I hope Kaname will still like it.

*(The next day)

The only thing I could hear was the screaming of the day class girls who were anxious to give out their chocolates. Zero was in the corner getting bombarded by girls wanted to give him their chocolates. I felt happy for him, but I think it was a little much for him to handle. He finally just got a bag and them all place it in there! I decided I should get their attention before the night class comes out. So, I got on top of the arch and blew the whistle as hard as I could.

"Hey everyone calm down!" I yelled and then I saw girls trying climb over the arch! "Get down from there right now!"

The girl then was falling because she got unbalanced, but Zero caught her before she fell.

He asked "Are you alright? Be careful."

"Thank you!" she cheered "I am fine."

"I anyone breaks a rule again this event might be cancelled." He yelled

Now why did he have to say that! At least no one else broke a rule. The night class finally came out and it was nearly a hurricane of obsessive girls.

"Alright no pushing! Come on everyone make room." I said as they got pushed back.

An angry girl then said "Get out of the way disciplinary committee!"

Then I was run over by all the girls! Kaname helped me up and then of course Hanabusa had to ruin the moment!

He yelled "Bang! Yuuki Cross I will invade your dreams tonight"

Oh great, I will never hear then end of that one! All the girls glared at me.

Are they leaving already? I guess I missed chance, then a group of girls pushed me and the box landed on the ground!

"Hey Kaname, this was one the ground." Zero said as he threw it to him and Kaname caught it.

Kaname in return said "Thank you Yuuki."

My eyes widened "Oh no problem… I hope you like it!"

I went up to Zero and punched him multiple times.

"Ouch what was that for!" He asked as he was pushing my fists away

"Why did you give that to him without asking me first?" I yelled

He then said "Why didn't you give it to him yourself!"

"Because," I settled down "It would be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward Yuuki?" He asked confused

We are so different.

Zero POV: Thirst is awakened

I then watched Yuuki as the wind blew. Ah the pain, Thirst I can't do it not to Yuuki! I won't! I walked away fighting the undying pain in my throat pleading to be quenched by blood. Yuuki was still standing there… alone. I heard her from a few yards away, she called my name thinking I was still there. I went to the horse stable and laid in the hay next to my favorite horse since I was a child, her name was Lily. I got up because I smelled a girl. It was not Yuuki though.

"Whoever is hiding there, show yourself." I said with pain still scorching my throat.

It was the girl I saved from falling earlier. Why was she here?

"Um, I am here to give you this." She handed me a box of chocolate "Thank for saving me!"

"It was no problem and thanks for this." I struggled to spit out

Thankfully she ran away back to her dorm I suppose. I went back to Lily in the stables. I then fell back in the hay next to her and went back to sleep for a bit.

Kaname (very short) POV: Yuuki's special chocolate box

"May I take those from you? I know you don't want them." Another former vampire asked

"Oh yes thank you. You can have all of them but this one." I answered holding on to Yuuki's box.

I went back inside and I was wondering where everyone was. They were probably enjoying their gifts. Hmm I guess I will find out later anyway. I plan to treasure her box until times end. Oh Yuuki you are far too sweet to everyone.

Zero POV: Challenges

I was walking back to my dorm when I was stopped by Hanabusa, Kain, Senri and Ruka. What do they want now?

"Hello Zero, we are here to challenge you. Do you accept?" Ruka asked

"I don't think I really have a choice do I?" I asked

"You are right, but it is rude not to at least ask." She replied

Hanabusa iced my feet to the floor and I knew I could still take him.

Kain then said "Come on Zero You don't-"

I cut him off by throwing him on the floor and then his face was filled with rage. Then I saw ice coming at me and the whole place was obscured by the fog. I didn't feel any ice though and when the fog cleared Yuuki was in front of me with the vampire hunter rod that protected me!

"Now I have completely lost interest since she is here." Hanabusa said, but I knew it was because Yuuki is Kaname's prized treasure.

I am very thankful Yuuki came to save me, but at the same time if she got hurt I would have killed all of them. I still acted cold to her. I went back to my room and took a blood tablet, that will satisfy… for now.

Yuuki POV: Heart of stone

"Sometimes I really believe that Zero's heart is made of stone. Even if he is nice for an hour right when it ends he will be the cruel unemotional guy I will always know and he doesn't know how much I want him to laugh and smile just once in a while. I walked back to the head masters dorm.

"Oh, there you are Zero. You are gonna catch a cold if you don't dry off better." I said trying to be cheerful. "I guess this is something about you that will never change. I wish you would talk to me, even a little. I almost forgot I have a chocolate for you. Don't say it is just like grade school because this one is different. It was the only successful one I made yesterday. I hope you like it!"

I pushed it in his mouth "Hey why do you look like you ate something awful? Geez!"

I saw him gasp and then he put his hand on my shoulder. I know it isn't much but is more than I usually get. Then he got up and walked out (of course). Then on the floor I found a tablet. Was this one of the blood tablets? Probably not Zero would tell me if he was a vampire… right?

See what happens next chapter! Please comment and the chapter question is : What ideal you ideal vampire boyfriend/girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who! Spider man, just kidding it's me! (You know what I am talking about Jenna Marbles followers) Anyway, sorry if there are short POVS sometimes, but in vampire knight there are a lot of short moments. Enjoy the chapter and please comment. The chapter question is: Would you rather go to a Katy Perry concert or Lady Gaga concert?

Yuuki POV: Surprises, surprises

Head master woke us up at the crack of dawn and brought us to the breakfast table. I wondered why he woke us so early, we already have night shifts! I hid my tiredness with a smile and hoped Zero was in a better mood than yesterday.

"Here is my special marinated tomato with poached spinach (?) and tuna. I have also made my beef stew and vegetables if a creamy cheese just for you guys! These are all my own creation." Head master cheered.

"Is that really why we are here?" Zero sneered "I can't believe this!"

I said to him absent mindedly. "Yeah it is kinda much to call it his specialty."

"That is not what I meant." He stated with a frown.

"Oh," I wondered "Than what were you talking about?"

Pichew, it was the sound of the head master's camera taking a picture of us.

"What is with you today?" Zero began to raise his voice.

Head master then replied to Zero "Today is a very special day because you two are no longer guardians. You are now fully fledged members of the disciplinary committee!"

"WHAT!" we both yelled

What did that mean? I was then informed by the head master that there was a surprise inspection and that we needed to confiscate anything that was not allowed. I ventured through the dorms and of course all the things I had to take were pictures of the night class. I don't blame them, they are all so beautiful. Well, on to the next dorm*I told myself trying to get encouraged*.

"I am sorry I will have to take that, Joanne" I affirmed

She the replied "I don't get why you are taking these pictures and notebooks of the night class. They aren't hurting anybody!"

"You are abusing your power disciplinary committee." Dorm class President said hiding behind a column. Oh this should be good. He began to walk forward with his hands behind his back. Then all of a sudden Zero came up behind him and snatched the little note book from his hands. I laughed and walked with all the confiscated merchandise and let out a big sigh. I glanced out the window to see Zero stare into the clouds and I felt a crooked smile begin to spread across my face. He is actually enjoying something other than the thought of destroying all vampires. I walked outside behind the tree he was leaning upon and popped out at him.

"Have you already done all of your work for today?" I asked still wearing that smile from inside.

"Yeah, why?" He said, not caring that I was just trying to start a conversation. "Well it's time to go to the moon dorm to inspect the night class. Are you coming?"

I said "Of course! That's our duty as the disciplinary committee."

I walked with him to the moon dorm and I felt like in this silence I could not understand him more, but at the same time I barely know anything. He seems to be keeping something from me and I don't know what. As we reached the gate of the dorm there was an old man with a blue robe on writing down… something.

"Oh, disciplinary committee is here. Go on ahead." The man said

"I have never been to the moon dorm." I acknowledged "I am kinda scared."

On the step before the door I asked Zero "Zero, what did you tuck away in your jacket before we came?"

I saw him gasp a little bit and his eyes widen. I then found myself falling down the step hitting Zero on the way down. I heard him whisper under my breath 'Yuuki' as we fell. We landed together on the floor and I quickly reached in his jacket pocket and found a tiny box.

I said with pride "Well I guess I've got it now. What is this? Are you like sick or something?"

He snatched it away and stood up, leaving me on the floor. He then started to walk away from the moon dorm to a little town, where the streets are cobble stone and the buildings look as ancient as the roman villas. I searched the streets for Zero's light purple eyes that can be stone cold or overwhelmed with passion. I wandered and just found myself getting further and further into the heart of the city, but I could not find him. I sat down on a stone bench and began to get teary eyed, why am I so hopeless without him. I felt a rush of blood reach my head and found a little boy with a red balloon. As I watched him the boy (I think) accidently let go of his balloon so I got up and jumped high enough to reach it. I turned to give it back, but he ran away from me before I actually could. So I followed the kid until he stopped at a dead end, so I reached out my hand for him to take the balloon. All of a sudden I saw the boy come closer and then out of nowhere he grasped my hand and his face morphed into a monsters face, but I am not talking about hairy or something. It was deranged, had small red pupils and large fangs extended toward my hand. I felt the unusually large fangs start to press on my skin until I heard a slight popping sound from the layer of skin that was punctured. I saw drops of blood drop to the ground, oh no!

Zero (Short) POV: undying hatred toward myself

I was at a small restaurant in a town nearby and as I got my food I smelled blood, but not just any ones, it was Yuuki's! I ran to her aid trying to get there before it was too late. Kaname is going to kill me if Yuuki dies and I would never forgive myself! I heard a scream at the top of the clock tower, but before I could take another step a level E came out and attacked with deranged eyes. That could be me someday *I sighed*. Then she started to charge at me and I punched her back into the ruble three feet behind her. She came again and then she stopped right in front of me.

"You one of us? You-you one of us." She said starting to smile

I gasped and yelled "Sup up!" Then I shot her with my vampire hunter pistil and then, from the top of the tower, I heard Yuuki scream out in pain again.

I climbed up to the top of the stairs when Kaname was there, so I stayed underneath them and listened to Kaname and Yuuki talk.

Yuuki POV: The bloodlust will never be erased

"Ah, Kaname help me please!" I screamed as I was being attacked by that… thing. Then Kaname covered my eyes with his hand and I heard the monster in front of me back up with fright.

Then I heard Kaname say "I am truly sorry that you have come to this state where you have lost control, but the person you have chosen to hurt is someone very dear to me."

All off a sudden I felt a gust of wind enter the room. The wind could have easily blown me away, but Kaname was holding me.

"Kaname, what just happened?" I asked in a whisper.

He then said "Yuuki you are a knotty girl. You came here all alone. What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for Zero," I said "But I could not find him and then I found myself here."

He then replied "Zero is in his dorm. Here, I'll walk you home."

He walked to the front of the old grand doors and went back to the moon dorm. I starred at those chocolate brown doors and then finally twisted the door hinge. I went to my room to freshened up for the night shift and when I was walking down the stairs I found Zero with his back turned and his head down.

"Zero," I began "I think I am finally starting to believe what you have been telling me (The image of that vampire almost biting me). Today I saw one, it wasn't even a vampire, it was a beast in human form. You know we are the same."

He then yelled "No! Yuuki, we will never be the same…EVER!"

Those words pierced my ears like a gun.

I then said "I know I have been a little self absorbed lately, it's just I have a lot on my mind and I am sure you do too. Zero you can tell me anything, you know that right!"

He didn't answer and I felt an icy tear fall to the ground and as I dropped on the ground I turned to go to my room, but I was caught by Zero's hand.

"Wait, Yuuki." He said as if he had some kind of yearning, but right then his eyes widened when my bandaged began to unravel when he grasped my hand. What was wrong? Did he not mean to clasp my hand? Before I knew it he was sinking his fangs from my fragile neck! Zero, is this really happening? His arms tightened around my back.

"Zero you are going to kill me. Stop." I said faintly

Then finally he let go and I saw them; those red eyes that mark the true sign of a vampire. His eyes slowly began to turn their usual light purple. He backed away as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Yuuki," He began "I am so-o … sorry."

I dropped to my knees in shock and as he did Zero gasped. The pain in his eyes sent chills down my spine and before I could say anything else my eyes closed. That is the most emotion I have ever seen Zero respond to me before. My red chains fell to the ground just like the web of fate brought it to be.

Zero (short) POV: I am a beast in human form

I saw Yuuki drop to the ground and my eyes filled with sorrow. Yuuki, could you ever forgive me for this? I really am a beast in human form, slowly being devoured by hell. I lost control and I hut the one who has known me the most. She even protected me… from myself. A gust of wind came and there on the steps was Kaname Kouran._ I am in for a great night!_

I wasn't afraid of him and I never will be. I am repulsed by him, making Yuuki want to become a vampire to be with him utterly disgusted me. She will never know how much I really love her because I hide it with the hatred for myself.

"Aw, look what you have done. You made her faint." Kaname exclaimed

I stared at the ground trying not to feel guilt for him. I already was guilty and melancholy for Yuuki can't that be enough. I glanced up and he was gone! Where is Yuuki?

Next chapter see what happened to Yuuki and can she ever forgive Zero? Plz, plz, plz comment and chapter question is: Would you rather do to a Katy Perry concert or Lady Gaga and why?


	3. Chapter 3

I know you can't see this font, but it is awesome, it's like all curly and fun! Sorry, off topic there. Anyway, what's up guys! Tell me how your summer is so far. Here is the third chapter of Vampire Knight. I know it's been taking me forever, but that's because I keep writing four pages on the school laptops and then I email it to myself, but then I won't let me post it (and yes I did download it). It drives me crazy! I wrote this chapter like five times! I love you guys for reading,, thanks so much. It really gives me hope that I can really get somewhere with this. I have even started my own book! Enjoy and Please comment. Chapter question: Who is your favorite artist/ band?

Yuuki POV: unfamiliar

I wake up, gasping, and I have no clue where I am. Ugh, not again, is this going to like Father's day all over again? I attempt to get up, but it was failed. I find myself scrambling on the floor, trying to collect myself before someone comes in. And of course, Zero walks in and gives me a "What the heck are you doing on the floor" look. I roll my eyes and he helps me back in bed. Why does he always catch me at the worst times?

"Yuuki, why are you on the ground? You shouldn't get up if you're still faint." Zero said as if he really cared.

I began in defense "I thought I could get up, but obviously I couldn't. Why didn't you tell me Zero? I am almost like your sister and you kept this from me? I have always told you the truth about everything."

"Really," Zero smirked "Then tell me the truth. Do you think I am a beast in human form? Can anyone really be a friend to someone who can't even control their thirst?"

"Zero how can you even think that? I will always be there for you, don't even dare to think differently! I will never think of you as beast no matter what, do you understand!"

He looked up and I heard Zero slightly gasp at my answer. The nurse came in to tell me I was free to go now. I jumped to my feet (and didn't fall this time), rushed out to put my uniform on. Eventually I noticed that it was already night time (wow I don't feel stupid. First I fall on the floor, no I finally notice it's night time) and dashed to patrols. On the way I past the head master's office and I heard Kaname's voice echo through the room. Peeked in the slight crack in the door and they were talking about Zero. I listened for a bit longer till I hear "Zero needs to be moved to the Night class". No, Zero would kill himself if he was transferred to the night class. I can't let them take him, not after yesterday. I ran, ran as fast I could, to Zero. I found him walking in front of the water fountain and I ran up to him (He still didn't look back). I hugged him from the back, he was stunned.

"The headmaster wants you transferred to the Night class! I won't let them take you! Whatever happens I'll be there for you. So don't think you're alone, you can always come and see me if it does happen." I blurted out; not letting him cut me off.

"Yuuki," Zero began "It's not worth it. I am not going to hurt you again. I can't, that might kill me, the fact that I bit you. I know it disgusts you, don't try it, I can tell when you're lying. You're so naïve and Kaname is probably right. Kaname will kill me if I even touch you."

"Well you won't have to listen to Kaname, Kaname isn't me. I decide if you can do anything to me (Guys get your mind out of the gutter, we all know you were thinking it). Kaname doesn't control me from living my life!"

Zero was surprised when I brought Kaname in to this. I won't take it back, Kaname can't stop me from seeing Zero, I mean Zero is almost like my brother! My brother, those words tasted bitter sweet on my tongue. Zero started to go back in the woods, and I am left alone again. I sit down on the edge of the water fountain and gently dip my fingers in the cold water.

*sigh* what if Kaname heard me say that. To my surprise I hear footsteps coming my way, but it's not Zero, it's… Kaname walking to my side and sitting down next to me. Has he been there the whole time? My head drops in embarrassment; he probably heard what I said before. I am doomed! Kaname will never forgive me for that. Just act natural Yuuki, nothing happened that was bad, and its true Kaname can't control me. I felt Kaname stroke my back and I jumped to my feet with surprise.

I started "Kaname, you can't let Zero be transferred to the Night class. Zero couldn't live with himself (alone) there! Please let him stay… until his thirst has taken over him completely."

"He made you faint, on the floor, and left you there. Do you really care for that beast-" Kaname said

"Don't," I screamed, cutting him off, leaving Kaname quite bewildered "Don't call him that! You know he is not a beast, and I can't believe you would say that! Why would you, and even worst in front of me of all people! Zero is like my brother, so just because he lost control once does not mean I can't see him anymore."

He smiled at me "Yuuki you are way too nice. Fine, if you are so are persistent on letting him stay, I guess he can. Yuuki, but in return you must try not to just give your blood away to random vampires alright."

I was really surprised he didn't make more of an argument on the topic, but I guess since _I_ asked he said yes. I wonder where Zero went? ... I can't even imagine what he is thinking right now. His heart is probably being consumed by hatred. Oh Zero, give yourself a break.

THE END (Of this chapter)! OMG so much intensity (not really)…. Thanks for reading, please comment and the chapter question is: Who is your favorite artist/ band?


End file.
